


A lost match is not always a bad thing

by thereddevils



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereddevils/pseuds/thereddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this was my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote>





	A lost match is not always a bad thing

‘Well, this is the end of the road for us’   
  
‘We lost against Argentina, we lost … ‘ Fellaini was sitting in the bus along with all the other player, They were on their way back to hotel. ‘It’s going to be a long trip so I should just take a nap before we get back’   
  
“Hey Fellaini, wake up man!” Witsel yelled, “We’re at the hotel so come on, get up and let’s go”   
while opening my eyes I realised that I indeed must have fallen asleep on the way here. ‘Looks like I’m the only one left’   
Slowly I got up and walked out of the bus. Looking around I saw that Kompany was waiting for me near the entrance,  
“Don’t worry there is always the next World Cup” he said.  
“I know, but I wanted to win this one”, “you don’t always get what you want” he replied, “I know”.  
  
We Both walked inside, after saying goodbye to Kompany I went straight to my room. After opening the door I saw that Witsel wasn’t here.  
‘strange he must have left already, I did hear the guys saying something about going out for a drink’  
not giving it much of a thought I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping to get some more rest.  
  
Some time passed until there suddenly was a soft knock on the door, as if the person who knocked wasn’t sure what they we’re doing here.  
 ‘Must be Axel forgetting his hotel key again’ I walked to the door and opened it only to see that it wasn’t Axel. “Adnan what are you doing here?” I asked. “Oh not much, I just didn’t want to go out with the rest” he said. “Were you lonely ?”,   
“yeah I kind of was” He chuckled and went to sit down my bed.   
“I hope you don’t mind me sitting here ?” He asked. “No go right ahead ” I said while sitting down next to him.   
“You know you could lay back down if you want to, I can see you’re still tired” He said. “thanks”. Laying down I once again closed my eyes.  
  
Some time passed until I suddenly felt some pressure on my crotch. I opened my eyes just in time to see Januzaj come closer and kiss me right on the lips.   
He pulled back and we just sat there for a while, thinking about what should be done now. “you know, if Wilmots brought you in instead of Chadli we might have had a better chance” I suddenly said, “You don’t know that, and you’re changing the subject”. “You're right but just what are you doing Adnan” I replied. “I don’t know, maybe I just like you”, “Maybe we should just kiss again” I said. “Maybe”.  
  
I placed both my hands on either side of his face and slowly brought it over, “maybe…” I whispered while closing the gap for a second time. We kissed and kissed and kissed and they were getting more and more passionate every time we did. When he slid his hand under my shirt I pulled away. “ Before this goes too far let’s just stop here and see where we go”. “Ok but can I at least stay here for the night” He asked, I nodded and we both laid down.   
  
In the meantime right outside the door stood a flustered Witsel, who heard everything. ‘so what do I do now, I can’t go back inside that would be to awkward’ He paced around for a while before deciding to just go and find another place to sleep. ‘I should have known something like this would happen’.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
